Shadow the Hedgehog
Shadow the Hedgehog (シャドウ・ザ・ヘッジホッグ Shadō za Hejjihoggu?) is a video game character who appears in the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_(series) Sonic the Hedgehog series]released by SEGA. Shadow is an artificially-created life form whose trademark hover shoes propel him at extreme speeds that rival those of Sonic,[3]and with a Chaos Emerald he has the ability to distort time and space using "Chaos Control." Often referred to as being the "Ultimate Life Form," he is a black and crimson male hedgehog that debuted in Sonic Adventure 2. He resembles Sonic in many ways, such as the ability to travel at incredible speeds.[3] He is Sonic's arch rival and is the antithesis of Sonic himself in all aspects of his life.[4] He has been featured in a variety of games, including his own self-titled game. Shadow works together with either Sonic's group or Dr. Eggman, depending on what suits his own needs. Concept and creation http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Shadow_the_Hedgehog&action=edit&section=1 edit The character of Shadow was conceived by Takashi Iizuka,[1] director of Sonic Adventure 2, the game in which Shadow was first introduced.[5] The character was first shown to the public in a game trailer; however, his name was not revealed.[6] GameStop described what little was shown as Anti-Sonic - similar in appearance, but with darker skin, more angled eyes, and a fearsome scowl instead of Sonic's trademark grin."[6] Takashi Iizuka said that they maintained the mystery around the character of Shadow the Hedgehog and had wanted to feature him in his own game since he was introduced.[7] After feeling that it would be inappropriate to give Sonic's character a gun as fans had requested in mailings,[8] Yuji Naka believed that by focusing on Shadow for his own game, they could use his different identity from Sonic to build upon the Sonic brand.[9] The character was featured as a guest announcer and performed other promotional work for the game's release during a wrestling show set up by the Japanese league, Pancrase, in December 2005.[8] Shadow's design was influenced by films such as Underworld, Constantine, and the Terminator series.[10] Appearances in video games http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Shadow_the_Hedgehog&action=edit&section=2 edit Shadow's debut in the game Sonic Adventure 2, where it is explained that he was created fifty years prior to the game's events, by Professor Gerald Robotnik. He created Shadow as "The Ultimate Life Form", a first step towards achieving the goal of immortality, but the government deemed Project Shadow a threat, and dispatched G.U.N. troopers to the space colony ARK. G.U.N. destroyed the research, shut down the ARK, and killed all those present, including Robotnik's granddaughter, Maria. Before she died, she ejected Shadow towards Earth in an escape pod, telling him to give people "a chance to be happy". Gerald, driven insane by her death, designed a program that would cause the research station Space Colony ARK to crash into Earth once all seven Chaos Emeralds were placed inside it. Fifty years later, Shadow was released from suspended animation by Dr. "Eggman" Robotnik, grandson of Gerald Robotnik, who sought after Shadow after learning from Gerald's diary that he was the ultimate life form his grandfather had created. Dr. Eggman hoped to use Shadow to conquer the world. Shadow, having sworn revenge on the humans who caused the death of Maria (due to Gerald's plan), tricked Eggman, along with Rouge the Bat, into helping him collect all seven Chaos Emeralds. The trio placed them in the ARK, nearly allowing it to crash into Earth. Amy Rose managed to trigger Shadow's true memory of Maria and her wish, and the ARK was placed back into orbit using his skill, Chaos Control, using up the last of his energy and sending him falling to Earth, seemingly dead. In Sonic Heroes, Rouge discovered Shadow in a stasis tube in Eggman's secret base. Suffering from amnesia and unable to remember anything except his name and brief images of Maria's death, Shadow joined forces with Rouge and E-123 Omega in order to track down Eggman. After defeating the final Eggman robot, Rouge stumbled into a room full of what appeared to be Shadow clones, and deduced that Shadow was also a clone. Omega then walked in and stated that the original Shadow must be alive for clones to exist, and began to search for him. They then went on to fight Metal Sonic with the others. In Sonic Battle, Rouge saves Shadow while they are investigating Dr. Eggman's secret base. Believing that he is a weapon, he insists the people of Earth must destroy him, but it is revealed that he ultimately has the heart and soul of Maria Robotnik and so is not the enemy of humanity. In one of Gerald Robotnik's journal entries, he mentions that "Project Shadow" was put on hold because of Project Gizoid. In his story of Sonic Battle, Shadow and Emerl travel together in order to discover more about Emerl. Seeing as both of them were created as weapons, and under the same creator (Emerl was tweaked by Gerald Robotnik), they form a bit of a bond as Shadow's story develops. In Shadow the Hedgehog, Shadow, still with no memory of his past, meets a malevolent race of aliens called the Black Arms and Black Doom, their leader, who seems to know Shadow. Throughout the game, Shadow has constant flashbacks of his past. Black Doom also baits Shadow with the knowledge of his past, while Eggman tells him that he is simply an android created by himself to mimic the real Shadow. In the final story, Black Doom reveals to him that while working on his immortality project, Gerald Robotnik contacted Black Doom and made a deal with him. If Black Doom helped him with his research, Gerald would deliver the seven Chaos Emeralds to him in fifty years' time. Using his own blood, Black Doom helped Gerald create Shadow, a life form that would both help with Gerald's research and collect the Chaos Emeralds for Black Doom in the future. However, once Gerald learned of Black Doom's plot to take over the world, he created the Eclipse Cannon as a means to destroy the Black Comet (the Black Arms' home), and left it up to Shadow to stop the Black Arms. While fighting Black Doom, Shadow learned from Eggman that he in fact was not an android, but the original Shadow, whom Eggman had rescued with one of his robots after Shadow fell from space (Sonic Adventure 2). He destroys both Black Doom and the Black Arms, and vows to leave behind his past. While the game features several alternate endings and certain routes leading to those endings, this ending is generally accepted to be the true outcome of events, since it is the only one that features Super Shadow, a common way to conclude stories in modern Sonic games. In the 2006 Sonic the Hedgehog video game, Shadow, now an agent of G.U.N., works with Rouge and Omega after confronting Mephiles the Dark, a manipulative darkness spirit created when a time travel project went haywire. One of Mephiles' goals is to interfere with Shadow's future, but along with Silver and Sonic, Shadow super transforms and manages to defeat Solaris for good, and Mephiles (as part of Solaris) with it. But due to the time paradox caused by Sonic and Princess Elise, Shadow, along with everyone else, doesn't remember this. Shadow appears in Sonic Rivals as a playable character alongside Sonic, Knuckles, Silver, and Metal Sonic, where he locates and uncovers the truth about Dr. Eggman. He also appears in the sequel, Sonic Rivals 2. He is an unlockable character in the game Sonic Riders, as Speed type character, with his trademark shoes, and also appears in the sequel, Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity. Shadow also appeared in the game Sonic and the Secret Rings, being the first unlockable character for the Party Mode and also appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as an assist trophy and a sticker. Shadow's other appearance was in''Sega Superstars Tennis'' and Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games as a playable character. He also appears in the Sega racing game, Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing. In the game, he rides a modified black and red G.U.N. motorcycle called Dark Rider, with the symbol from his own game on the sides and jet boosters on the sides of the back wheel. His All-Star move involves him turning into Super Shadow and speeding across the track. He also appears in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games where he is categorized as a "speed" character, rivaling Sonic. Shadow appears in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, the Sonic RPG by Bioware. In the game, Shadow is searching for his friend, E-123 Omega, who has gone missing after Omega began to try to find any of the notorious Dr. Eggman's robots so he could destroy them. Shadow appears in Sonic and the Black Knight, portrayed as Lancelot, one of the Knights of the Round Table. He is the first of the knights encountered in the game, and the closest to Sonic in terms of gameplay. Shadow is also the only Knight of the Round Table that appears as a boss fight twice, the second mission titled, "Lancelot Returns." In Sonic Free Riders he is a playable character in normal race mode and in story mode along with Team Dark. In Sonic Generations, Shadow is an non-playable character and a rival boss to Sonic in the game. He challenges Modern Sonic to a battle for a Chaos Emerald. This battle takes place in a location originally from Sonic Adventure 2, the Space Colony Ark. In the battle, Sonic and Shadow race to get two 'power cores' (three in hard mode) and unleash their super attack on their opponent. If Shadow gets the cores, he will unleash multiple Chaos Spears at Sonic, which Sonic can dodge using quick step. After he finishes his Chaos Spear attack, he yells, "Chaos Control!" and launches a large energy attack at Sonic, which can also be dodged with a quick step. If Sonic gets the cores, Sonic gains a purple-colored boost, and hits meteorites to slow down Shadow, in order to defeat him. He keeps his purple boost for a minute, so he can boost into Shadow and cause him to lose rings. Thus, Sonic would win the fight. He is also seen in the Center of Time alongside Rouge and all of Sonic's friends, who were supporting the two Sonics to defeat the two Eggmen and the Time Eater, and restore the time-space continuum. After the Time Eater's defeat, Shadow decides to stay at Sonic's birthday party in the PS3 and Xbox 360 versions, unlike the beginning one where he and Silver the Hedgehog (the third rival in the game) were nowhere to be found. In the 3DS version, Shadow races against Sonic in Radical Highway. He also appeared in Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games as a playable athlete and in Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed, where he drives what looks like a black miniature G.U.N. tank. Characteristics http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Shadow_the_Hedgehog&action=edit&section=3 edit According to official profiles, Shadow was created 50 years ago by Prof. Gerald Robotnik as the Ultimate Life Form.[11][12] Shadow is sharp witted, seemingly always on the edge,[13] and is described as the dark incarnation of Sonic the Hedgehog.[14] Once he has set himself to a goal, he will do whatever it takes to accomplish it,[13] regardless of any danger.[2] After the trauma of the death of his only friend, Maria Robotnik, Shadow strives to fulfill his purpose and keep the promise he made to her,[13] despite his general loathing of mankind.[2] Although his relationship with Sonic seems to have developed from antagonistic to friendly rivalry, animosity from not understanding their different mindsets continues.[9] However, Shadow shares a lot in common with Sonic.[2] Although Sonic's speed is described as "second to none," Shadow can skate at speeds fast enough to rival the speeds of Sonic's running.[15] He can also perform spin attacks common to Sonic,[11] which are a variation on the tendency for hedgehogs to roll into tight balls for protection. Additionally, with the power of a Chaos Emerald, Shadow can warp time and space with Chaos Control.[2][14][11] Shadow is also able to use a variety of other Chaos powers, such as "Chaos Spear" and "Chaos Blast".[2] By harnessing the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds, Shadow is able to use super transformation to transform into Super Shadow.[16] He is bestowed with the new abilities of flight and near invulnerability, like Super Sonic, and his normal abilities of speed and his Chaos powers are greatly enhanced. Other appearances http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Shadow_the_Hedgehog&action=edit&section=4 edit ''Sonic X'' http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Shadow_the_Hedgehog&action=edit&section=5 edit Shadow also appears on the anime Sonic X. He is voiced by his game voice actor, Kōji Yusa in the Japanese version and by Jason Griffith (who also voices Sonic) in the English version. Although his character has little difference from the games, the series is the first to introduce Shadow's ability to increase the powers he draws from the Chaos Emeralds when he removes the rings on his wrists, but he loses power after a short time. Shadow is only featured briefly in the opening sequence during the series, but does not appear until Episodes 33 through 38, which are based on Sonic Adventure 2. However, it was Chris Thorndyke who reminded Shadow of his true promise from Maria, instead of Amy Rose like in the games. Afterward, he makes short appearances in flashbacks, but he makes his real return in Season 3 episode 60, “Trick Sand” (dubbed 'Shadow's Rebirth' in Japanese). During this season, Shadow had no clear memory of his mysterious past. Only a fragment of his memory returns when he meets Molly, who reminds him of Maria. At the end of the season, he sacrifices himself again to warp away the explosive seed of the dead Metarex. However, at the end of the show, his shadow can be seen by the grave he made for Molly where he has placed a flower, so it appears that he is still alive after all, although in the Japanese version of Sonic X, he is still alive and he is seen near Molly's tomb. So far, this is Shadow's only appearance in a Sonic TV series. ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (comic) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Shadow_the_Hedgehog&action=edit&section=6 edit Shadow also appears in the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series. His origin is similar to that in the games in that he was created by Gerald Robotnik to stand against the threat of Black Doom and the Black Arms. He debuted in an adaptation of the game Sonic Adventure 2, with a few changes to accommodate the Archie version of Earth. However, instead of the events of Sonic Heroes andShadow the Hedgehog, Shadow later reappears explaining he was rescued by the alien race called the Bem to combat the Xorda. Shadow often works alone to achieve his goal, which is to discover the truth about his mysterious history. He has at times allied with Sonic and the Freedom Fighters to fight greater evils, like the Xorda, and he has been known to work either for or against Dr. Robotnik depending on the circumstances. Often, he will side with whomever he believes will bring him closer to the truth. This search has led him to interact with various other characters, including the robot Isaac, Brotherhood of Guardians member Locke, and various versions of Metal Sonic. Hope is one of the few living beings to show compassion towards him besides Maria, and also bears a striking resemblance to her (enough so that he nearly mistook Hope for Maria at one point). After discovering and resolving to fulfill his creator's wish to protect Earth from the return of the Black Arms, Shadow joined the Guardian Units of Nations, or G.U.N. Shadow's abilities in the comics are similar to those in the games, but this version can directly access the "Chaos Force" and does not require a Chaos Emerald for any of his Chaos powers. The Chaos Force (also referred to as "The Power of Chaos") is a mystical energy field that serves as a wellspring for all Chaos powers of which Shadow is the first known to be able to harness outside of the Brotherhood of Guardians. When he removes the "inhibitor rings" from his wrists, his Chaos powers are greatly enhanced. In Sonic Universe, the first four issues are a sub-series that explores more of Shadow's multi-dimensional encounters and newest stories. Shadow Androids http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Shadow_the_Hedgehog&action=edit&section=7 edit Shadow Androids are robots based on Shadow that first appeared in Sonic Heroes, though it was never actually stated to be such. Instead, one Team Dark cutscene showed a broken Shadow robot, and another one showed an entire room of androids in stasis, which affected the story in a way, making several characters believe Shadow was a robot, though this is impossible since Shadow was the only Shadow in the room where Rouge found him in, which is the room where the cloning was taking place. The Shadow Androids reappeared in Shadow the Hedgehog as somewhat strong enemy robots on the single-player mode's "Iron Jungle" and "Lava Shelter" stages, along with the "Iron Jungle" boss. These androids can counter Shadow's Homing Attacks, or lock-on to Shadow and toss rockets at him, which they seem to use more often than the Homing Attack. At the last Team Dark cutscene of Sonic Heroes, when Rouge finds the multiple Shadow Androids, she suspects that Shadow is an android, but Omega says that the real Shadow exists, as there is no way anyone could make Shadow Androids without the real Shadow, who was with them the whole time. While Shadow is facing Black Doom in his Devil Doom form, Eggman says that he used a robot to rescue Shadow as or after he fell from the Space Colony ARK in Sonic Adventure 2, meaning that while Shadow was in a stasis tube, Eggman was making Shadow Clones. In the multi-player mode of Shadow the Hedgehog, there are six special Shadow Androids.[17] Four of these robots are silver with green, pink, orange, or blue stripes, each wielding either an alien-like machine gun or a bazooka. However, there are two androids who look a lot like Shadow, except one has gold stripes. All of these androids claim to be the "real Shadow", and claim that the others are fakes.[18] In Super Sonic Team Possible Shadow is one of Team Possible and Team Sonic's acquaintances, though most of the fanfics don't focus much on him, he's still a helping hand for the team with his Chaos Control, Chaos Spear, and Chaos Blast. However the first fanfic to focus mostly around Shadow was A Very Super Sonic Team Possible Christmas where he doesn't understand the point in celebrating Christmas, so Team Possible and Team Sonic try and help him get into the spirit. Flashbacks are shown of him and Maria throughout that fic. He will also have his own spinoff series of fanfics where Team Possible and Team Sonic send him, Rouge, and Omega on special missions to help their friends out against villains, starting with Shadow the Hedgehog: The Ultimate Ninja.